(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sonochemistry in general. It is a Continuation-in-part patent application of patent application Ser. No. 12/467,267 “carbon nanotubes production process”
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In chemistry, the study of sonochemistry is concerned with understanding the effect of sonic waves and wave properties on chemical systems. The chemical effects of ultrasound do not come from a direct interaction with molecular species. Studies have shown that no direct coupling of the acoustic field with chemical species on a molecular level can account for sonochemistry or sonoluminescence. Instead, sonochemistry arises from acoustic cavitation: the formation, growth, and implosive collapse of bubbles in a liquid. This is demonstrated in phenomena such as ultrasound, sonication, sonoluminescence, and sonic cavitation.
Upon irradiation with high intensity sound or ultrasound, acoustic cavitation usually occurs. Cavitation—the formation, growth, and implosive collapse of bubbles irradiated with sound—is the impetus for sonochemistry and sonoluminescence. Bubble collapse in liquids produces enormous amounts of energy from the conversion of kinetic energy of the liquid motion into heating the contents of the bubble. The compression of the bubbles during cavitation is more rapid than thermal transport, which generates a short-lived localized hot-spot. Experimental results have shown that these bubbles have temperatures around 5000 K, pressures of roughly 1000 atm, and heating and cooling rates above 1010 K/s. These cavitations can create extreme physical and chemical conditions in otherwise cold liquids. These effects can also be generated through hydrodynamic cavitation which is done by cavitizer. The main problem is that the hydrodynamic cavitation generates very low chemical effects. This is described in “Chemical Induced by Hydrodynamic Cavitation” J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1997,119,9303-9304 by Suslick, K. S.; Mdleleni, M. M.; Ries, J. T. This invention solves that problem using a vibration table which generates vertical excitements.